


It's 4 AM and I Know That You're With Him

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Kind of angsty, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One sleepless night, Francis really regrets letting Mary be with Conde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's 4 AM and I Know That You're With Him

It was another sleepless night; Francis had been having a lot of those lately. Ever since he'd permitted Mary to be with Conde, he'd felt like a shell of his former self. How could he carry on knowing that she was in  Conde's  arms, making love to  him? She wasn't Conde's wife, for God's sake! He knew she wanted a sense of security after her assault, but he couldn't help but question her judgement. 

  
All Francis wanted was to be beside Mary, but he had no way of knowing if that'd ever happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
